A Father's Love
by Kagaku
Summary: An abused and frightened Naruto is saved by our favorite masked ninja from the streets of Konoha. With growth and time can Naruto finally find a father's love? Eventual NaruIno and KakaKure.
1. Chapter 1

AN- A new story

AN- A new story. Yay! I couldn't get the idea for this out of my head so I sat down and wrote out what I was thinking and realized this is far beyond a one shot. So here is chapter one. Enjoy. By the way anthropophobia is a fear of people or society.

**Disclaimer- If I could I would but I can't so I don't.**

**A Father's Love**

**Chapter 1- Anthropophobia**

Naruto Uzumaki was roughly four and a half years old. He was small for his age because he wasn't fed much, and he was wearing very worn out clothes. Naruto had recently spent some time with the Hokage. The old man would stop to say hello to Naruto when he saw him wandering the streets.

Naruto would always put on a happy face for him, so it would seem he was ok. He didn't want to burden someone else with his troubles. The Hokage had given Naruto money to buy a toy that he wanted. Little did he know Naruto needed that money for food. So there he was at 7 in the evening, heading to Ichiraku's, the only place in town that served him, so he could finally get a decent meal.

That's when he saw the villagers. They had always hated him and he didn't know why. All he ever did was try to be polite. However to him being polite was being submissive just as the Matrons in the orphanage had taught him or more like drilled into him.

The villagers didn't seem to care how polite he was. All they did was call him a little monster and beat him up. They would take whatever money he had gotten from those few kind souls in the village that took pity on him and leave him to die.

That's why as soon as they made eye contact with him he turned and ran as fast as his little four-year-old legs could take him. They gave chase and before he knew it they had him pinned in an alley with no way out.

"What are you doing out here so late you little brat? Trying to steal something?" Said the biggest of the group of five men who were filled with rage.

Naruto huddled further into the corner of the alley. "No I was just goin to get somthin to eat." Came the shaky reply.

"You are actually going to walk into a restaurant? Who would let you in? Where did you even get money to pay for food?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Hokage-sama gave me some money."

The look of rage in their eyes intensified. "You stole money from the Sandaime! You'll pay for that you little brat."

"No no it was. . ."

Naruto didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as they began to beat him into the wall. All five of the strong men surrounded him and landed powerful kicks into every part of him that they could reach. All while snickering saying this is what he deserved for what he had done. No one had ever given him a chance to say he was sorry for whatever it was he did to these people.

Naruto could feel his bones breaking and the blood running down his face. The pain was so commonplace he hardly cared anymore. He only wished that maybe this time he would finally die like they said he should. His four years on this earth were too long in his eyes.

Then he saw a shock of silver and the pain stopped. Naruto realized that he was crying very hard as he tried to widen his eyes in order to see what had happened. The tears faded and his sobs stopped and before him stood a ninja with silver hair and a mask covering his face.

All the men were beat up and lying unconscious on the ground. Even seeing this Naruto still backed further into the wall because he knew about ninja. They hated him even more than the villagers did, and they could hit much harder.

The fear was evident in Naruto's eyes before he blacked out.

Kakashi Hatake had just finished a short mission outside the village and was making his way to the Hokage tower to hand in his report. He passed the bustling shops and crowds of people that were hurrying home to get some dinner, giving a wave to those who recognized him as the great copy ninja.

He rounded a corner and entered a less populated section of the village and enjoyed the fresh air coupled with the peace and quiet. That is until he heard crying. Somebody was crying and ruining his quiet and that did not bode well with him. He was about to jump off to another spot when he heard what sounded like snickering and yelling. Danger instincts kicking in he dashed to the site of the noise.

What he saw shocked him to the core. His sensei's son, the child that he had helped curse into the fate of a jinchuriki, being beaten to death. He immediately rushed to his side and disposed of the thugs that were beating him. He would let the ANBU deal with them later. He turned to Naruto prepared to pick him up but wasn't expecting what he saw next. Fear, pure uncontrollable fear in the boy's eyes. He shrunk away as fast as he could from Kakashi and Kakashi had no idea what to do. He felt true empathy for the boy in front of him. His sensei would be ashamed of not only the village but also Kakashi himself for not protecting the boy.

When Naruto passed out he flipped thinking the boy was dead. He checked his pulse and when he made sure he was still alive, tentatively picked him up and ran towards the hospital as fast as he could.

He had no time to waste as he dashed from rooftop to rooftop hoping the boy would live. Promising himself that if he did he would protect him just like the Yondaime would have wanted.

He pushed through the doors and the nurses on duty ran to him asking what the problem was. When he said the boy needed help they instantly froze and began to walk away, pretending to go get other nurses more "suitable" for handling a case such as this one.

Kakashi became quickly enraged and sent out a wave of killer intent that had even the most experienced medics trembling. They hesitantly came over with a stretcher for Naruto and once he was placed on it they rolled him away with Kakashi breathing down their necks. He even followed them into the emergency room.

"I'm sorry sir but you aren't allowed in here while treatment is in progress." Said who appeared to be the head nurse.

"I'm going to stay here to make sure that treatment progresses." Barked Kakashi with an air of finality.

She immediately nodded and went over to the other nurses who were mulling about claiming that they did not know how to begin to treat such a serious case. Just when Kakashi was about to snap an older doctor stormed into the room.

"What the hell are all of you doing!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

When no one responded she glared at all of them.

"You idiots! Stop the blood, push the bones into the place, check the vitals, heal the wounds, BE NURSES or your all fired!"

That got them going and Kakashi felt greatly relived that there was at least one other person in Konoha that would help poor Naruto. He gave her a slight nod and walked outside the door and waited.

After a half an hour Naruto was taken to a small room on the top floor away from all the other patients. He had stabilized very quickly and Kakashi was told that at the rate he was healing he would be awake shortly, but would need weeks to heal from the various injuries that he sustained. He thanked the doctor for what she had done and she replied that it was just her job.

Kakashi then waited for Naruto to wake up. He sat in the corner of the room in a stiff and uncomfortable hospital chair watching the child to make sure that no one harmed him again.

A few hours later Kakashi was woken up by a shuffling noise. He cursed himself for falling asleep and got out of the chair to find Naruto walking around looking for his clothes so he could leave.

At first he was relieved that Naruto was ok. Then he realized that Naruto was walking and freaked out.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Naruto froze like a deer in headlights. He slowly turned his head, that fearful look present on his face. He began to cry.

"I'm sorry mister. I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to I promise. I can stay in bed if you want me to just please don't hurt me."

Kakashi felt empathy for the boy and went over to comfort him. Naruto retreated back into the wall and began to cry harder.

"Please please don't hurt me I didn't mean to I'm sorry."

"Shhh shhh its ok Naruto its ok I'm not going to hurt you I promise."

"Don't lie to me, please stay away." He began to cry hysterically now.

Kakashi scooped him up into his arms and Naruto thrashed about. Still, Kakashi held him close and didn't let up for a second. Eventually the thrashing stopped and the crying died down to a frequent hiccup. Kakashi went over to the bed and sat down, rocking Naruto back and forth in his arms. Soon Naruto looked up and into his eye. The look of pure sadness sent a pain into Kakashi's heart but he didn't break the gaze, he poured all the love he could into that one look and Naruto soon calmed.

"Are you the one that saved me?"

"Yes, I stopped those bad guys from hurting you."

"They aren't bad guys. I am. I deserved it." He said solemnly.

"What! What are you talking about? Why would you ever think that?"

"That's what the always tell me. I am a bad person. I should just die."

"Naruto look at me." Kakashi said sternly.

Hesitantly Naruto looked up into his eye.

"Don't you ever ever think that you are a bad person. You are one of the greatest most important people in this whole village. You are very precious to all of us. I promise from now on that I will protect you."

"Really. Do you really mean that mister?"

"Yes. From now on I will protect you always Naruto. You are one of my precious people, the people you always protect no matter what."

Naruto again began crying, but instead of tears of fear they were of happiness. He finally had someone who cared for him. He knew that the man would probably be gone in the morning but he didn't care, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of being loved.

Then Kakashi stood up and put Naruto on the bed. Naruto got scared thinking he was going away.

"Wait mister, don't leave me!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. I'm not leaving I'm getting your clothes, your coming home with me tonight."

Naruto's eyes lit up like fireworks and Kakashi felt his heart soar at seeing such a simple gesture make the small boy so happy.

"Thank you so much." He said, his eyes watering.

"Don't mention it, really. Now, aha here are your clothes." He pulled out what to the common eye would appear to be a set of rags. He frowned but passed the clothes along anyway. Naruto silently got dressed and together they walked out of the hospital, Naruto with his head down to avoid the hateful glares and looks of surprise that he was better so soon.

When they arrived at Kakashi's apartment Naruto froze.

"What's wrong? Go on inside. It's ok, I won't hurt you."

Naruto remained frozen in place, not moving a muscle. The fear became all too evident on his face.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"That was it all along wasn't it? You're just like all the others. Your nice to me until you can get me into the house and then there's a bunch of people in there to beat me up when I can't get away!" He slowly began to cry.

Kakashi picked him up off the ground, bolted into the house, and turned on the lights.

"Do you see anyone in here Naruto?"

Naruto sniffed repeatedly and looked around. There was a small living room that was open to a small kitchen on one side. On the other was a hallway that led to two small bedrooms and a bathroom.

"No. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault that you're scared. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again I promise. Now are you hungry?"

Naruto nodded his head furiously and Kakashi chuckled.

"All I've got is instant ramen, is that ok?"

"That's all I ever eat." Replied Naruto calmly.

"Why? Don't you get balanced meals at the orphanage?"

"They don't feed me much cause I always get in trouble so I get ramen at Ichiraku's cause the old man says I need meat on my bones."

Kakashi frowned, not that you could see it under the mask, and decided he would have a talk with the matrons tomorrow.

Once the food was dished out Kakashi was amazed at the speed at which Naruto could eat. Along with how much he ate. He would have to go shopping tomorrow to refill his kitchen.

He then got Naruto to take a shower, after he reassured him he wasn't going to leave while he was in there, and gave him an old ANBU uniform to wear to bed which, even though it was small on Kakashi, was huge on Naruto.

"I don't have another bed so you can sleep in mine tonight cause its pretty big."

"Really. You would let me do that?" He said, once again on the verge of tears.

"Yes, really. Now please don't cry. Come on lets go."

So they crawled into the queen sized bed and while Kakashi was trying to give Naruto space, Naruto just settled in right beside him and laid his head on his shoulder. He realized it was only for tonight and let it slide.

"Good night Naruto."

"Good night . . . daddy."

Kakashi was shocked and looked down to ask him what he meant but he was already out cold, the feeling of a safe sleep too tempting to resist.

'I can't be a father. I'm giving him back to the orphanage tomorrow. Sure I'll protect him but I'm only 20. I can't be a parent. Ugh. I'll deal with it tomorrow.'

With that he to succumbed to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring with the only certain thing being that it would be full of surprises.

I'm already full of ideas for the next chapter. Please review! I love constructive criticism. Praise wouldn't hurt either.


	2. Beginnings

AN- I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and putting me on your alerts. It's really cool to know that people actually enjoy my ramblings.

**Chapter 2- Beginnings**

Naruto Uzumaki had just woken up from the first peaceful sleep he could ever remember having. As he groggily opened his eyes he tried to remember why his sleep was peaceful. Then as the realization hit him that he wasn't at the orphanage but was at the nice man's house he shot out of bed like a rocket.

However, the man wasn't there. He was alone in the bed and he became very scared. He knew he should have realized that it was a cruel joke all along, that the man would never come back. Upon thinking this he did the only thing his four-year-old mind knew to do when scared, he cried.

Then Kakashi bust into the room with a panicked look visible in his eye, his mind yelling 'Not again'.

"What's wrong why are you crying?"

Naruto seeing Kakashi stopped crying and a big smile appeared on his face that would make anyone happy immediately upon seeing it.

"I thought you left me but you didn't sniff you stayed."

Kakashi felt a true pang of sadness in his heart at these words but kept up a cheery face . . . or eye.

"Of course I didn't leave, your one of my precious people. Now come on I made a big breakfast for us before I take you back to the orphanage."

The sadness in the room could suffocate you as the smile was instantly wiped off Naruto's face. He wearily got out of bed and trudged into the kitchen with a forlorn looking Kakashi behind him.

"Look Naruto I can't let you stay here I have a . . ."

"It's ok mister I understand. I can go back today. Thank you for all you've done." He said with a bow.

The rest of the morning was spent in an uncomfortable silence as breakfast was eaten and Naruto donned his rags. Then they began their long trek to the Konoha orphanage on the other side of town.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An apathetic looking Kakashi and a crestfallen Naruto stood outside of the Konoha orphanage at around ten o'clock and waited for someone to appear and take Naruto back. All the other children that were playing outside ignored Naruto or shot him dirty looks from the playground.

Kakashi observed all of this with a sense of disgust but he knew that he couldn't handle a child. He was a jonin shinobi of Konohagakure and could not take care of anything but himself, no matter how much he may have wanted to too. He also noticed something strange in the playground. A large cage sat off to one side and its purpose was confusing as it was old and rusted, seemingly a piece of old trash. But what would that be doing at an orphanage?

Then the Matron of the orphanage appeared through the large front doors with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Thank you for returning the boy to us kind ninja, he often runs away when he isn't constantly supervised." She said with contempt in her voice.

"It was no problem madam, just try and keep better track of him. I found him in a very dangerous situation."

"Of course sir, we will do our best. Now Naruto properly thank this kind man."

"Thank you kind sir for your help." Said Naruto with his head bowed low.

"No No you're doing it all wrong. Properly apologize or its double punishment for you!"

Naruto got down on his knees and bowed before Kakashi. "Thank you kind sir for all you did to help my insignificant life."

Kakashi's blood began to boil but he didn't let it show through his mask of apathy. He had to let this play out to know what really happens here concerning Naruto.

"Better. Your punishment for leaving again is that you will have no supper for three days. Now go to your punishment box."

Naruto then swiftly ran over to the rusty cage on the side of the playground and closed himself inside. All emotion gone from his face as he blankly stared out at the children who were laughing at his predicament.

Kakashi couldn't take this anymore as he yelled at the Matron in a menacing tone. "Why exactly is the boy receiving a punishment so severe?"

After her initial shock the Matron shakily replied. "You have to let demons know their place."

Kakashi then let loose a wave of killer intent that had the Matron trembling in her shoes. He slapped her across the face and said in a low serious tone. "The Hokage will have your head for this."

He then marched over to the cage and swung open the door with so much force that it broke the hinges.

"You're coming with me." He said in a serious tone.

Naruto dumbly nodded and walked away with the Copy Ninja, leaving the entire orphanage in shocked silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon the pair was outside the Hokage's office and without waiting to be let in Kakashi charged into the room. The shocked Hokage looked up from his paperwork and gave Kakashi a strange look.

"Hatake-san, to what do I owe your presence?"

"This Hokage-_sama_." He said with contempt as he pulled a frightened looking Naruto out from behind him.

To say the Hokage was confused was an understatement. He had never heard any complaints coming from anyone concerning Naruto. Least of all from ninja.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Kakashi. Did Naruto do something wrong?"

"No sir you did. You've been doing something wrong for four years and I'm here to bring it to your attention."

The Hokage now slightly miffed stated. "Enlighten me then."

"Naruto please wait outside the room." Said Kakashi in the kindest voice he could muster at the moment. Naruto nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone Kakashi turned around and said, "You have betrayed the Yondaime sir. You have spat on his memory and his last wishes."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Naruto! His only son. The child he sacrificed to the village. Do you know what he's been going through?"

"He is always happy. Whenever I talk to him he has a smile on his face and is very polite. He always says he is fine."

"What are you talking about? He is being beaten on the streets by villagers who think he is the demon, and probably by angry ninja too. The people at the orphanage treat him like a monster and take little to no care of him at all. He is only four years old and has lived through more pain than most villagers do their entire lives, and he thinks its all his fault but he doesn't know why!"

The Hokage was speechless. He had no idea that any of this was going on.

"Bring Naruto in here." He commanded.

Kakashi poked his head out of the door and beckoned Naruto to come inside.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me what was going on? You always said you were fine."

"You have such an important job sir. You run a whole village. I couldn't bother you with my problems, I don't matter anyway."

The Hokage then knew that Kakashi was right. He had failed the Yondaime, but more importantly he had failed a little boy that needed him. He was ashamed of himself.

"I'm so very sorry for what happened to you Naruto. You should know that you are a part of this village and you matter to me just like everyone else in it."

"I'm sorry sir, I won't make that mistake again."

"Don't apologize Naruto, this is entirely my fault. The only thing to do now is find you a place to stay. I could get you an apartment since you seem to be able to take care of yourself."

Kakashi was troubled. He couldn't let Naruto live on his own, it was too risky. Anyone could hurt him if they broke in. But he couldn't take care of a child. Could he? Who would watch him if he was on missions? Well he had his friends. Did he have the money saved up to support a child? Well he was a frugal person and had completed many s-class missions. Maybe he could do this. Maybe he could try to love someone again. Maybe he could take care of a son, his own son. 'My son Naruto Hatake, I like the sound of that.'

"Sir if I may make a request."

"Yes Kakashi, what is it."

"I would like to ask permission to adopt Naruto Uzumaki."

A stunned silence filled the room. The Hokage had a large grin and a gleam of hope in his eye while Naruto was frozen to his spot with his face aimed at the floor.

"Of course you may. That is, if Naruto agreed."

At this they both turned to him. When he felt their eyes on him he slowly looked up, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Would you really sniff be my daddy mister?"

Kakashi went over and scooped Naruto into his arms and held him close.

"Of course I will son. Now come on no more tears. This is a happy day right?"

Naruto nodded his head and wiped away his tears.

"Well its settled then. From this day forward you are officially Naruto Hatake. I will have the paperwork filled out and sent for you to sign Kakashi, and thank you for what you've done."

"It was truly my pleasure Hokage-sama."

And with that Kakashi walked out the door with Naruto in his arms that was clinging to his neck, a huge smile on his face. Once they had closed the door Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and thought to himself, 'This will be very interesting.' Now he had to deal with the orphanage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The new family walked out onto the streets with a happiness that neither had felt in a long time or ever.

"Alright, the first thing we have to do is get you some new clothes, and a bed because I don't have an extra."

So they walked into the nearest clothing store. The storeowner kept giving dirty looks to Naruto before Kakashi sent a wave of killer intent at him that sent him off mumbling something about damn ninjas.

Naruto first went to the very back of the store where all the cheapest clothes were kept and proceeded to look through the heap of clothing defects. Kakashi shook his head.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"Shopping for clothes like you asked me to."

"Why are you back here then? These are the defect clothes."

"They are still nice. I don't need much."

"No. Come on we are going to the front of the store and you are getting nice clothes."

Naruto didn't really know what to do at first. He had no idea that clothes had sizes. He just put on what he could get, but Kakashi got him all new sets of ninja outfits. Of course they were all the same. Black cargo shorts with a long sleeve fishnet shirt and a black vest to go over it. Along with black ninja sandals. They were the nicest clothes that he had ever seen and he looked up to Kakashi teary eyed, prepared to refuse such generosity.

"Now now what did I say about crying? Only the best for my boy."

Naruto's smile became even larger than usual which is a feat in and of itself as he went over to pick out a pair of these so called pajamas that his new daddy kept talking about. He got a pair of blue pajama pants and an orange shirt and although the color was a little bright for Kakashi he was happy that Naruto wasn't afraid to ask for what he wanted. He would regret that by the end of the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He came home at six o'clock with bags by the dozen being held by shadow clones. They had bought a new bed, and sheets, and blankets, and bath toys, and books, and regular toys, and of course a lot of instant ramen.

Kakashi was afraid that the boy would send him to the poor house, but the look in his eye when he saw something he wanted and finally had the chance to get . . . Kakashi couldn't refuse.

So as Naruto took out all the stuff and began to play with his new blocks Kakashi went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

They ate their ramen while Kakashi told stories about his ninja exploits and revealed his face to his new son. Naruto was amazed by all that Kakashi had done and decided that he wanted to be a cool ninja just like his daddy. So that he could protect his important people too. Eventually the four year old got drowsy and Kakashi told him to go change into his pajamas and get ready for bed.

Once Naruto had gone back into his bedroom Kakashi pulled up his mask and sat down on his couch. He looked around the living room and fully realized what he had done. There were toys on the floor, blankets on the chairs, and a general disarray to the place that could only come from children.

However, he didn't regret what he did. In fact he was really happy that he could finally put some meaning into coming home again. That's when the doorbell rang. He walked over to it and opened it, surprised to see his closest friends Asuma, Gai, Anko, and Kurenai.

"Kakashi why aren't you ready for drinking night?" Asks a confused Asuma.

"Yes my eternal rival! Why are you not ready to enjoy your flames of youth with your friends?" (We all know who said that.)

Then out of the house they all hear, "Daddy I can't find the pillows for the bed, where did you put them?"

Naruto then noticed the people standing in the doorway staring at him. He had no problem in the crowds today because Kakashi was by his side the whole time, but now he was on his own and all their gazes fell on him. He started shaking immediately and began to cry. Kakashi seeing his distress came over to him and picked him up.

"Shhh. Its ok Naruto they are my friends. They won't hurt you I promise. Please calm down. Its ok. Its ok."

Kakashi rocked him back and forth until the crying subsided and turned to his friends. Little did he know that right now Anko and Kurenai were feeling a very strong attraction to him because of the recent paternal display.

"Guys this is my new son Naruto. Naruto this is Asuma, Gai, Anko, and Kurenai."

That's when everyone else noted all the children's toys everywhere. They all realized that Kakashi was seriously a parent and by the looks of all the stuff a pretty good one too. The girls were fighting the hearts trying to appear in their eyes.

They went over to Kakashi who was still holding Naruto to his chest and began to coax him out to talk. Eventually after a lot of cooing he turned around and everyone gasped. The girls because of how cute he looked, Gai because of the lack of youth in his fearful eyes, and Asuma because he knew who this child really was.

"Kakashi isn't that the . ."

"Yes Asuma it is _my new son_ and nothing more so please be quiet."

Everyone else was confused until they realized what Asuma was talking about but they wisely kept their mouths shut.

Naruto had no idea what was going on and so he just smiled at the two nice ladies that were tickling his feet. Eventually Kakashi sat down on the couch with Naruto in his lap and told everyone else to sit if they could find a place in all the mess. Once they were all seated the speech began.

"Oh my eternal rival. You have once again beaten me in the contest of youth with this truly wonderful display of love. Oh how I wish now that I had a way to compete with you. I know, I shall go off and get a child of my own and . . . THWACK."

A fuming Kurenai stood over a now slumped Gai. Everyone in the room had incredulous looks on their faces except for Naruto who was giggling at the funny man. This of course destroyed the tension of the moment.

"Gai you do not get a child because you need one to compete. Speaking of which, why did you get a child Kakashi?" Said Kurenai.

"Daddy saved me from the mean people!" Said a now very excited Naruto.

"He stopped the mean men from hurting me and took me away from the nasty lady at the orphanage. Then he bought me a bunch of cool things like pajamas and said he would be my new daddy!"

Though everyone was shocked and hurt by the revelation but all they could do was smile at the bundle of joy that was staring up at Kakashi who was now thoroughly embarrassed as you could tell by his body language.

"And some day I'm gonna be a ninja just like daddy so I can protect all of my important people just like he does."

"Well champ being a ninja is hard work and you have to really want it if you want to be good."

"Ahh Kakashi don't scare him off with thoughts like that. If he wants to be a ninja I can help train him." Said Asuma.

"Yosh! I shall also help in the youthful endeavor of training Naruto to his fullest potential!" Said and overly eager Gai.

"I suppose the brat might be worth my time." Said a smirking Anko.

"Well I guess I'm in then too." Sighed Kurenai who had a big smile on her face.

"Oh you guys don't really have to if you don't want to."

"But daddy I really want to." Said Naruto who looked up at him with gleaming eyes full of hope and love. He held his gaze for a second before giving in and placing a masked kiss on his son's forehead.

"Alright, if it's ok with everyone else we can start tomorrow." He looked around the room to the various nods.

He then walked back to Naruto's room and put him into bed. The boy fell asleep almost instantly with thoughts of ninja grandeur filling his head.

Kakashi walked back out into the living room and saw all of his friends smiling at him.

"Thanks you guys. You don't know how much this means to him and me."

"Aww don't get mushy on us Kakashi," said a flustered Anko, "Jonin level missions are few and far between and I need a way to entertain myself."

"What she said." Replied Asuma.

"Well thanks anyway."

They then walked out promising to be there at nine the following morning. As they all slowly walked away Kurenai turned around.

"Its really sweet, what you're doing for him Kakashi."

"I had too, he needs me."

She smiled with a small blush. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Good bye."

As she turned around and walked away Kakashi found himself wishing she would stay, but he couldn't worry about that now. He had a child he needed to take care of, and that meant he needed as much rest as he could get.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please review. When I get reviews I know that your thinking about the story and that makes me come up with new ideas. Constructive criticism helps me figure out what I'm doing wrong, and praise tells me what I'm doing right!


	3. Growing

AN- Sorry it took so long to update but I had a huge project due this week and the elections for class president. I was the president this year and have been told that I have this race in the bag but I'm still stressing. Anyway on with the story!

**Chapter 3- Growing**

Naruto woke up the next morning with a huge smile on his face. The one that makes the sun look dull and infuriates anyone having a bad day. He was in his new bed in his new home with his new daddy. Plus it was a new day. Maybe this could be a new beginning?

He got on his new ninja clothes and prepared for the day by going to brush his teeth and making an attempt to comb his hair. He was going to see if he could get it to defy gravity like his daddy's.

Kakashi woke up hearing the sound of water running in the bathroom. After realizing that it wasn't an intruder because no one would be stupid enough to try and get into his house he tried to figure out why Naruto was up so early.

He groggily sat up and made his way into the bathroom to see a sight that immediately brightened his day and possibly many others for years to come. There in the bathroom was his little boy with a wide array of combs and brushes (more than Kakashi knew he had) stuck in his hair while said boy was pouting in the mirror.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Naruto spun around at an impressive speed for a four year old and stared at Kakashi.

"I I I was trying to get my hair to stand up straight like yours." He said nervously looking down at the ground.

Kakashi let out a small chuckle and bent down to Naruto's level while picking his chin up.

"Don't be embarrassed it was a cool idea. However I don't think that your hair is suited for my style. Besides I think you look cooler with the messy look."

Naruto's eyes lit up at one of the first compliment he has ever received.

"Really you think I look cool. Do you? Oh that's so awesome."

He turned around and further examined his now comb and brush free hair. Kakashi let out a deep laugh at this and then remembered why he was awake.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Because we start my ninja training today! I'm so excited I couldn't sleep!"

"Really and why exactly are you excited. Being a ninja is a lot of hard work. It won't be easy."

"I know but I'm still going to try my hardest."

"That's great. Now I'm going to get ready and then I'll make breakfast."

"It's ok I'll do it. I can make instant ramen."

"How did you know that's what I was going to make? And how can you cook?"

"It's all that you have in your kitchen besides sake," Naruto then had a very downcast look, "and I had to eat somehow."

Kakashi looked at his new child with love and regret for acting so late in his life.

"Its ok," he said placing his hand on the boys shoulder, "I will make the food because I'm the daddy. Why don't you go play with your toys in the meantime hmmm?"

Naruto was getting teary eyed again but then remembered that crying was not allowed anymore so he just hugged Kakashi and went to go play. Kakashi felt the joy and pride well up inside him before realizing that he needed to hurry and get dressed before Gai came in and ruined what could be a peaceful morning.

Once he was prepared in his normal attire Kakashi had to go make the ramen and make sure that Naruto was ok. The boy was busy playing with all his animal figures and Kakashi mused upon what the boys training will hold.

Once the food was ready they had a nice meal while Naruto talked about how powerful he was going to become once he started his training between mouthfuls of food. An impressive feat. Just as they were about to leave the apartment the door was knocked open revealing a brilliant shock of green.

"Yosh! My eternal rival and his youthful charge it is time to begin training to strengthen the flames of youth."

Kakashi sighed while Naruto couldn't help but giggle.

"Mister why do you talk like that?" Asked an inquisitive young voice.

"Talk like what my youthful boy?!"

Naruto paused for a moment to figure out what he was trying to say. "Like you're yelling to a crowd all the time."

Gai looked contemplative for a moment before answering in a calmer voice then before. "Well my boy it is to show off my everlasting youth."

"What is youth?"

Kakashi freaked out and before Gai could begin his explanation he was shoved out of the house and told to meet them with the others at the training grounds.

He slammed the door shut and took a deep breath. "Don't ever ask that question again got it."

Naruto nodded dumbly before smiling. "I like him he's funny."

Kakashi just laughed and got Naruto some of his old ninja weapons to practice with before heading out to start the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(AN- This portion will contain time skips as training is long, arduous, and no fun to read or write.)

At the training grounds Naruto was told of all the things he was expected to do. All five of them were to be referred to as sensei during training and they weren't going to go easy on him because of his age.

This rule didn't stop Kakashi because as soon as a kunai nicked Naruto he rushed over to him to make sure he was ok with Kurenai right behind him. As they bent down to look at him Kakashi's hand accidentally landed on Kurenai's leg and they both blushed furiously or at least they all thought Kakashi did, you can never tell. Naruto happened to think it was hilarious.

Gai trained Naruto in Taijutsu. They worked for months to find a style that suited Naruto but nothing worked. Eventually they realized a new style was in order. A cross between they Inuzuka style and Naruto's natural movement which they dubbed the "wild beast" style as it involved speed, hunched movements, and fast swipes. Gai was adamant at naming it the "youthful beast" style but when Naruto started to cry about it Kakashi came over with a threatening glare and the name was decided on in Naruto's favor.

Naruto loved training with Gai sensei because he found the older man amusing to no end. They worked hard and goofed off while Naruto became stronger at an exponential rate.

While working with Gai he also worked with Kurenai who taught him the basics of Genjutsu. While his mastery of the art couldn't go beyond that of the basic levels at first because of his bad chakra control he still improved rapidly. Everyday as his control increased so did his ability to cast Genjutsu and they eventually started to climb up in the levels of difficulty. He was also trained in how to break Genjutsu at various levels of power.

He loved Kurenai sensei and treated her as a mother to the jargon of everyone but Kakashi. He would often come to her when he got a booboo and she was always there with a smile and a simple healing jutsu.

Asuma sensei taught him how to use weapons. Though he didn't particularly like Asuma's "tell you how to do it and leave you to try" style of teaching he still liked him as a person as the two would often play shougi together and relax in the shade.

Asuma taught him how to throw his kunai and shuriken, how to use explosive notes and wire, and tried him out with various weapons all of which had so far failed. They didn't stop however and Asuma said he had an idea as to what they might need but he would have to procure the weapon first so Naruto would have to wait.

Anko sensei was the only teacher he didn't enjoy spending time with. She was a nice person but she took the no holding back to heart. She was supposed to teach him stealth but all they did was play a deadly game of hide and seek. She would chase him around the woods brandishing a kunai and if he didn't hide he would get stabbed. That is also how they figured out about his speed healing. If he were in danger the chakra of the Kyuubi would heal him by sealing the wounds.

Luckily Naruto didn't question why it happened so they didn't have to delve into those explanations yet.

Last but not least his daddy or as he was known in training Kaka sensei taught him chakra control and ninjutsu. At first the control of the boy was atrocious but then they tried the art of meditation. With the focus he received from this relaxation Naruto's control increased at an alarming rate. He was able to focus his chakra to the point where he could perform various jutsu that one his age shouldn't physically be able to do. His reserves of power astounded them all.

He learned all the basic academy jutsu along with many fire style and water style attacks. He found them the easiest as they were elements that flowed freely and could easily be separated from nature for attacks. That's not to say he didn't learn jutsu from the other elements, he just didn't learn as many of those. He also was deemed ready to learn the shadow clone jutsu and used it to the greatest extent any of them had ever seen.

The first time he used it he created upwards of fifty clones. They all knew this boy was great but damn.

He was a prodigy and they laughed at what they thought the academy teachers would say when they saw the boy. They hailed him as the next Itachi Uchiha. That's what Kakashi feared so he decided that he wouldn't let Naruto enroll in the academy until he was at least ten years old. He wanted his boy to have a childhood and not go off to battle before he even hit puberty.

That's why the two were often seen at the park. Naruto didn't have any friends his age because most of the adults told their kids to stay away from him and the ones that didn't stay away Naruto was afraid of.

So he often sat on the swing under the tree and watched everyone else, except he had his daddy behind him pushing him back and forth to keep him company.

Now Kakashi was no great cook so they often got take out or they made ramen. They always ate a lot of food so something fancier was out of the question even if it could be procured because of the price.

Eventually Kurenai found out that all that was eaten at the Hatake household was instant ramen and take out and approached the small family one day after training.

"Is it true that all you two eat is instant ramen?"

Naruto and Kakashi looked up shocked.

"What wrong with instant ramen?" Squeaked Naruto.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Replied Kakashi.

Snickering could be heard from the three jonins in the background.

"It is a bad thing because it's unhealthy. I'm coming over tonight to make a decent meal for the both of you."

"Jeez Kurenai way to invite yourself on a date with Mr. Paternal Sexiness." Yelled Anko.

At this all three of them burst out laughing. Kakashi was embarrassed by his nickname, Kurenai was embarrassed because of what she had just done, and Naruto smiled because everyone was being funny and he liked it.

"We would love to have you for dinner Kurenai, come over when you're ready. Lets go Naruto we have to go clean up that big mess you call a room."

With that they walked away and left everyone else shocked that the Hatake was actually going on a date and with Kurenai no less.

Then the realization dawned on all of them. She was going to get to see under his mask while he ate. They all turned to tell her to take pictures but she was already gone. They all sighed dejectedly and left for home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurenai knocked on the door to the apartment at four carrying many bags filled with all the ingredients she would need to make a great meal. She wanted to impress them with her culinary skills so that this could become a regular occurrence. She had a very large crush on her friend Kakashi and she adored his son to no end.

She truly wanted to see if she could be worthy enough to join this family. Kakashi was strong, funny, caring, loving, smart, successful, and probably handsome. Little Naruto was sweet, innocent, charming, cute, and a prodigy to boot. She had never known her own family as she was an orphan and thought that she could maybe make a new family with the Hatakes, no, as a Hatake.

She knew that it would be hard to get to Kakashi's heart. He was a very personal man since the deaths of his teammates and Naruto was the only person he truly let in. But she was willing to try.

She was shocked out of this mental thought train by a hand pulling at her leg. She looked down to see Naruto staring up at her.

"Come on Kurenai-chan come inside."

"Of course. Do you want to help me with my bags?"

"Yeah I can help." He smiled and took one of the little bags she had and brought it into the small kitchen with Kurenai right behind him.

"Where's Kakashi?"

"He is getting dressed. He had to clean up the house and got all messy cause of all the stuff I leave around so he said he had to wash of the crap he was coated in."

She giggled and then turned around to begin cooking.

"Alright just tell him I'm here ok."

"Okey dokey."

He ran off into what she presumed was Kakashi's room and she got down to business. She was making sushi with all the side dishes she could think of. This was going to be a meal to remember.

Eventually they walked out of the room but left Kurenai to her work, as they didn't want to get in the way.

When she was done she brought the food over to the small table off to the side and placed it all in the proper positions. She turned over to the boys to find Kakashi on the floor with Naruto in his lap as the two played with toy animals while laughing. The sight warmed her heart and she didn't want to break it up but she had an impression to make and she wasn't going to mess it up.

"Come on you guys dinners ready."

"Yay dinner. Come on daddy get up!" He tried to heave the much larger man off of the ground failing miserably.

"No. I . . . think . . . gravity . . . . its increasing on me, I can't get up! Ahhh!"

"Stop lying I know that's not real. Gai sensei told me that that doesn't really happen. Now get up." He grunted.

Kakashi sighed and got up. He walked over to Kurenai and greeted her.

"Hey Kurenai, thanks for everything. It looks great."

"Thank you, but wait till you see how it tastes."

He nodded and sat down next to Naruto. She took this as her cue to sit and she waited patiently for the others to begin. Naruto dug into his food with a passion. Then Kakashi put up his hand to pull down his mask. He was almost there when he felt a pair of eyes boring into his face. He looked up to see Kurenai staring at him.

"Is there something on my mask Kurenai?"

Realizing she had been caught she began to blush.

"Oh no its nothing." She turned down and took a bite of her own food, while keeping her eyes looking up at his face.

Then as if in slow motion his hand went up and came back down with the mask revealing the face of what she believed was a god. She began to blush furiously as he set into his meal. She definitely wanted to be with him now.

"Kurenai-chan why is your face so red? Are you sick?" Asked a worried Naruto.

Shocked out of her daze she realized all eyes were on her. She smiled.

"No I'm fine just a little spacey I guess."

"That's cool. The food was really good Kurenai-chan, almost as good as ramen,"

She was about to retort before Kakashi interjected.

"That's the best compliment you'll ever get from that boy Kurenai. Just take it. I think the food is better than any ramen."

"How could you say that daddy? Ramen is the best food ever."

"Maybe to you but I find that a home cooked meal is better than instant food out of a pack."

"Well maybe you're just so old that you no longer have taste."

"I do to have taste you little brat. Do you want a noogie?"

"No daddy that's ok I love the food and you're not old." He said rapidly.

"Good."

Kurenai watched the display with interest and found that she loved being with the family and interjected her opinions often as the night went on. Eventually the four year old needed to sleep and so it was time to end the evening.

Naruto was put to bed after a round of good nights and Kakashi lead Kurenai to the door.

"I had a wonderful time. Thank you for dinner." Said the still mask-less Kakashi.

"Thank you for having me. I enjoy spending time with you guys."

"Well I know Naruto really likes you. I hope that he can spend more time around you. He need more than a father in his life."

"I hope that I can be there too, for both of you."

Kakashi sported a small sincere smile.

"Goodnight Kurenai."

"Goodnight."

And with that she leaned in and kissed him and he responded by deepening the kiss. They broke apart for air and blushed. She then walked away and he closed the door both of then grinning at what had just transpired.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time went by after that night and Kurenai started coming over for dinner far more often to the delight of both of the men. She and Kakashi even went out on dates by themselves sometimes leaving Naruto with one of his senseis. Their relationship grew and it was soon known to the shinobi populace of Konoha that the two were together.

Naruto was ecstatic that Kurenai was over a lot more and even more excited when Asuma sensei said that if everything went well that Kurenai could be his new mommy. So he was always very good and never complained when the couple talked when they were supposed to be training him.

Kurenai never told anyone about Kakashi's face beyond the fact that it was gorgeous. She still didn't know why he wore it though which bothered her. She reasoned he would tell her eventually.

Soon it was time for Naruto's fifth birthday. All of his senseis gathered into Kakashi's apartment bearing gifts and food for the small celebration. All Naruto did that day was smile and laugh because he no longer had to fear this day.

For his first four birthdays, or the two he remembered anyway, he was always chased and beaten more savagely then usual. All the hate intensified and he didn't know why. He thought that people were supposed to be happy on their birthdays, or at least that's what he observed from the other kids.

Now he had a happy birthday, and four jonins to make sure that no one disturbed it. After the cake and candles to which he was very confused as he had no idea why he was supposed to blow out the candles, he was ecstatic when he received his first ever birthday gifts. Asuma got him his new weapon. He new it would be perfect for Naruto's fighting style. It was a set of claws. The strapped around his wrists and had three long blades on each that extended past his fingers to slash at his enemies. They were also adaptable enough that they could sit on your belt so that you could slide them on at a moments notice.

He really wanted to go try them out right away but was told he would have to wait for his training because there was no fighting today. Kurenai gave him a giant stuffed fox that was as big as he was. When she was given questioning looks she said that it suited him.

Gai gave him a set of weights to start wearing during training and Naruto was elated that he was going to get stronger. Kakashi was elated that it wasn't a jumpsuit. Anko gave him a new set of his very own ninja weapons so he wouldn't have to use Kakashi's old ones anymore.

Last but not least Kakashi handed him a book. There was a pause until everyone started glaring at him.

Kurenai was the first to ask. "Kakashi Hatake what exactly is in that book? It better not be what I think it is."

"Just calm down and see jeesh. Like I would do that, he's only five."

Naruto opened it up and looked inside and then started to cry. He then lunged at Kakashi and knocked him down in a hug. The man just sat there and held him as he cried himself out and the others went to see what was inside.

It was a photo album filled with pictures of the last two months. All of them of the two ninjas sprawled out on the floor. The girls teared up while the men grinned. This was truly a happy birthday.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A week later Kakashi and Naruto were walking through the streets of Konoha. They had just been at the hot springs for a day of family relaxation. Kakashi stopped and went into Ichiraku's to get dinner while Naruto waited outside.

Then a man dressed in black and wearing a mask appeared in front of a startled Naruto.

"You have been deemed a threat to Konoha by ROOT prepare to be dealt with."

And then everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yay a cliffhanger. I actually wanted to go farther but my time has been cut short. What did you think of the new weapon? The story as a whole? I know you all are reading and a lot of you have alerted this story so stop being lazy and leave a review!


	4. Blood Loss

AN- So here's another chapter for you guys

AN- So here's another chapter for you guys. Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter but I was kicked off the computer for spending too much time on it and I wanted to post a chapter that day so I just cut it off there. So in this chapter you'll get the continuation of the last chapter and a new one which has a major time skip thing going on because I find that I dislike taking things really slowly while I'm writing because I run out of things to write about. Last time Naruto was confronted by a member of ROOT so lets see where that goes. I'm sure you'll all be surprised.

**Chapter 4- Blood Loss**

Naruto had no idea what a ROOT was but he did know that men in masks were members of ANBU so this was nothing to be worried about. However, the waves of killer intent rolling off of the man did set him on edge.

"What are you talking about?" He said in a less than courageous voice.

"You have been deemed a threat to the great tree that is Konoha and so you must be dealt with accordingly." Evenly replied the faceless man.

"I still don't understand what you're trying to . . . Ahh."

The man picked Naruto up roughly and darted onto the rooftops and leapt away at intense speeds. He traveled into the forest by jumping over the walls of the village and met up with two more masked men.

"Did you achieve your objective?"

"Yes sir. This is the boy."

"Good. Now lets go, we have a long way to travel and we must make sure that not even Hatake Kakashi can track us."

So they leapt off into the trees and traveled for miles. Eventually Naruto got tired of struggling to get away from the incredibly firm grip that he was held under and resigned himself to his fate. He knew that his daddy would come to save him eventually, no matter what the bad men said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi emerged from Ichiraku's after about ten minutes because of an incredibly long wait at the stand. He walked over to where he left Naruto and was startled at the lack of the blonde. He went straight to the Hokage thinking that Naruto might have gotten summoned there.

Upon his arrival he burst through the doors of the office to find the Sandaime filling out stacks of paperwork.

"That's the second time you've busted in here Kakashi. Most people don't do it even once."

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but have you seen Naruto?"

"No I can't say that I have. Why did something happen?"

"I left him alone for ten minutes to get dinner and when I can back he was gone. He never wanders too far away because he's afraid of the villagers. I can't even sense his chakra in the village."

The Hokage adopted a grim look upon his face. "I'll send out a search team Kakashi but they probably won't find the tracks of someone who could infiltrate the village so easily."

"If I may Hokage-sama, I would like to go out and look for him myself."

"Denied."

"What? Why?"

"There is a shortage of jonin because of a recent influx in missions. I need the rest of you here in case of an emergency."

"But he's my son sir. I have to find him."

"I respect your feelings Kakashi but you are a shinobi and your village comes first."

"This village is nothing to me if my child isn't here. I'm going to find him!"

"I was afraid you'd say that. Guards, restrain the copy-nin." With that five faceless ANBU jumped into the room and with a small amount of hesitation grabbed Kakashi and held him still.

"You are not to leave this village Kakashi, under any circumstances. You will be monitored at all times."

"Use these stupid ANBU to find Naruto not to stop me!"

"I'm afraid that I can't do that."

Kakashi became the angriest he has ever been and snarled at the Hokage, the man he once respected.

"You're a terrible, terrible Hokage to this village. First he is tortured for four years and then you can't even let me go rescue him from a bunch of kidnappers. I hope you burn in hell for what you've done to that poor boy you pitiful old bastard!"

The guards immediately tensed and their leader asked, "Are you going to let him get away with such an offense sir?"

The Hokage was silent for a moment with a contemplative look on his face.

"Remove him from my office and don't let him leave the village."

"Yes sir." Was the unanimous response from the ANBU and they walked out of the office. The Hokage sat in silence for a while longer until he got back to his paperwork with much less vigor than before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The men soon stopped in the edges of a forest that was miles and miles away from Konoha and placed Naruto on the ground.

"Ok we are far enough away, what do you think we should do with him?"

"I don't know. All Danzou said was that we couldn't kill him. We can't risk releasing the fox."

"Well we can still knock him around a little right. I always wanted to get back at him for the attack. The little demon should pay for what he's done."

All of this was going all over Naruto's head. He had no idea what he had to do with a fox but he didn't like the idea of being "knocked around" by all these people. He just wanted to go home.

That's when it started. The pain, the laughter, and the angry words. All of it was too much for him. He didn't know what to do so he reverted back to his former self. He curled up in a ball on the ground and waited for it to end.

After they had worn themselves out and their rage was sated they got up and ran away. Back to Konoha with no intention of saving the little blonde boy that they had cursed out of ignorance and hate, and so he stayed on the ground, cold and alone, to hope for his daddy to come to him, not knowing that said man was trapped at home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi had made multiple attempts to flee the village but all of them were thwarted. He couldn't go under, over, or through the walls without one of those ANBU catching him and calling the other four to restrain him.

So far he had made a total of 22 attempts to save his son and all had failed. It fueled him to go to even greater lengths when the search team from the Hokage came back empty handed after searching for a half an hour.

All of his friends tried to persuade him to just sit and wait for Naruto to return. They had faith that the boy could take care of himself. That he was a capable ninja. But Kakashi didn't see him like a ninja, he saw him as his son. His little five year old that got taken away by someone he didn't know and was scared and confused. He needed to go to him.

Kurenai had tried to talk to the Hokage on his behalf but he would not budge on his position. Whether it was out of purpose or spite no one knew. So Kakashi stopped, realizing it was futile and waited at the north gate everyday, the place they were supposed to meet at when Kakashi came home from his missions. He hoped his son would come home to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto slowly tried to sit up after an hour or so of laying in a fetal position and examined his body. Though his special powers had healed him he was still coated in blood. It was everywhere and he didn't have a clue as to where to start trying to wipe it off. Then he heard a noise in front of him in the forest followed by voices.

"What do you mean we're lost? We have a map."

"I'm sorry but someone didn't want to stay on the road because we had to get to the next town faster."

"We had to escape those bankers. We owe to much money. We can't stay anywhere for long."

Then out of the bushes in front of him emerged a blond woman with the biggest boobies he had ever seen. Followed by a woman with brown hair that was holding a map at an awkward angle trying to decipher it's meaning.

The busty woman froze upon seeing the small blood soaked boy and screamed. Naruto, being a five year old and seeing someone screaming, screamed too. Then the other woman, not realizing what was going on but hearing screaming, screamed.

The birds in the area flew away and the animals ran for the hills. Eventually the screams died down and Naruto was left crying while the two women were just shocked. The brown haired woman, seeing the child covered in blood, ran to him to inspect him for a wound that could have caused such bleeding.

The other woman just stood there shocked at the sight of so much blood. The brown haired woman seeing the child was unharmed, introduced herself as Shizune and her companion as Tsunade.

"How on earth did you get covered in so much blood?"

"It got beat up, but I have healing powers so I got fixed up real fast."

"How do you have healing powers?"

"I don't know. My senseis just say that they are a useful gift."

"So you're a ninja?"

"Yeah. I'm from Konoha. My names Naruto Hatake and I'm five years old."

"Aren't you a little young to be a ninja?"

"Well I'm not a real ninja yet but I get training from my daddy and his ninja friends."

"I see, if you're from Konoha why are you all the way out here?"

"Some ROOT people came and took me away and beat me up. I don't know where I am."

At the last comment Tsunade perked up out of her stupor.

"ROOT did this to you. The old war hawk Danzou. I'll get him for this, harming an innocent child."

"So tell me about yourself Naruto." Said a slightly nervous Shizune.

So Naruto told his short yet powerfully enticing life story. At times happy and at others solemn. Afterwards Shizune told stories about her travels with Tsunade while said woman occasionally interjected.

During this time Shizune cleaned the blood off of the child and when he is normal looking Tsunade begins to open up and talks jovially with the boy.

"So why do you work so hard to be a good ninja? Do you have a dream?"

"I want to protect all my precious people, just like my daddy does. I'll get so strong that nothing bad ever happens to them."

"That's a good dream to have buddy. Keep with it and it will take you far."

So they continued on their trek towards the new destination of Konoha. The two women promising to return Naruto home to his family.

They continued for two days until they had only a few hours left to go until they reached the village. That's when the bandits jumped out. There were five of them and they had some skill in the use of chakra. The worst part of it was that one of them had a cut across his face that was still bleeding.

Tsunade froze at the sight of the slowly oozing blood leaving Shizune to deal with the bandits. However one of them escaped her and ran towards the frozen woman only to be stopped by a punch to the face from a small boy.

For one so young the punch packed some power and the bandit went sprawling into a tree only to come back brandishing a kunai. Naruto having no weapons just jumped at the man and received a terrible gash to the side of his stomach.

Even after he went down he still struggled to protect his new friend and so he was stomped into the dirt.

'Why is this happening?' Thought Tsunade. 'Every single time I try to move on someone dies around me. I can't help it that the blood gets spilt in front of me. That death follows me, but why? I have to stop this this this cycle of pain. I have to stop it, I have to save him, to prove that people can be saved.'

With that she jumped over to the bandit and punched him right in the face, cracking his skull and sending him hurtling to the ground, which shattered upon impact.

At the same time Shizune fired a round of poison needles at the last of the bandits that she was fighting and he fell dead to the ground.

She rushed over to Naruto to find that Tsunade had already healed him and that he was ready to hit the road again.

"Naruto I want to thank you for what you did for me."

"I had to protect you, you're one of my precious people."

"No you did more than that. You showed me that I can protect my precious people just like you can protect yours, which is something that I had forgotten. Please I want you to take this." She then handed him the necklace of the Shodaime.

I glinted in the afternoon sunlight, the greens refracted to the surrounding area. Its slim form entrancing the young boy. He remembered Shizune telling him of the necklace and how it had so greatly affected Tsunade's past.

"I can't take this from you, it's supposed to go to a future Hokage."

"That's what you are Naruto. I think that would be the best job for someone like you."

"I don't want to protect those villagers, and they don't want me to protect them."

"No Naruto you just have to prove to all of them that you are the only one that can truly protect them, and the best way to do that is to gain more precious people to protect and to never let them down."

"If you say that's what I should do than I'll try."

With that she placed the necklace over his head and it rested overtop of his black vest, showing brilliantly for all to see.

"Thank you again Naruto, for everything."

They then resumed their trip back to the gates of Konoha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi was at the North gate again waiting for his son. It had been three days since Naruto had been kidnapped and no ransom note had been found. Many had begun to give up hope. Or in the case of the majority the hope had skyrocketed at the loss of the demon child.

He had stopped his escape attempts on the second day and just stood waiting for him. The guards at the gate had stopped trying to get him to leave and just let him be. It was less work for them to have to constantly pay attention as the copy-nin startled them awake when he saw anything moving on the horizon.

That's why when he got up from his spot once again they didn't think anything of it. However, when he ran out of the gates they got a little worried. They became even more worried when the ANBU didn't bring him back inside like they were supposed to. So they got up and went outside to find not only Naruto but also Lady Tsunade with him.

Kakashi ran out and scooped his child up in his arms, smothering him against his chest.

"Oh Naruto oh Naruto I missed you so much. Are you ok? Are you hurt? Who did this to you? Who is with you? What happened? How did you get home?"

"Daddy Daddy calm down. One question at a time. I missed you too. Yes. No. ROOT. Tsunade and Shizune. Kidnapping. I walked, in that exact order."

"I don't even remember what I asked, I'm just glad your home. Wait did you say Tsunade?"

He looked over the shoulder of the child he was smothering to see the slug princess in all her glory.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade for returning my son to me. Did you say that ROOT did this to you? What motive would they have?"

"Think about it Kakashi," said Tsunade, "What would Danzou deem a threat?"

Kakashi adopted a solemn look upon his face.

"How can we deal with this? I am no longer on good terms with the Hokage because he wouldn't let me leave to find Naruto. I can't just burst in on him and make accusations against powerful village members."

"Just let Naruto show him the necklace he is wearing and the old man will know that you are telling the truth."

Kakashi looked down to see the gem and gasped but asked for no further explanation. It was a story for another day.

"Grandma Tsunade, you keep talking like your going to leave." Said a worried Naruto.

"Of course I am. I never stay in one place for too long." She said in a sweet motherly tone.

Naruto began to cry. "But you have to stay here with me so that we can be friends and I can protect you from the bad guys."

At seeing those bright blue eyes so filled with sadness and tears she began to question herself. She really did love the boy, and he would need protection in case Danzou tried something like this again. Not just power but a strong voice in the village, and who better than a sannin?

"I guess I can stay for a little while just to make sure that everything works out ok."

Naruto smiled and Tsunade knew that she probably wouldn't be able to leave him now, but she was surprisingly ok with that.

Then Kurenai ran up from the distance. She had come to bring Kakashi something to eat and was surprised and relieved to find that Naruto had returned.

"Naruto! Is that you?" She yelled from afar.

"Kurenai!"

He jumped out of Kakashi's arms and into hers as she approached.

"I missed you Naruto."

"I missed you too."

After the stories were exchanged they all went to see the Hokage. He was pleased to find that Tsunade would be staying but very upset at this revelation about Danzou. However as no concrete evidence was shown no actions could be taken against him. Kakashi and the Hokage didn't talk the entire time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over the next five years a lot happened in the village. Tsunade got an apartment and became the medical chief at the hospital with Shizune at her side. Jiraiya came back in order to do some research but everyone knew it was to pursue the busty blond.

Kakashi finally opened up about his past to Kurenai and they were even more in love because of it. He told her about his father, his friends, and his insecurities and she still loved him so he was incredibly happy.

Meanwhile Naruto had advanced incredibly far in his training. Especially with his two new senseis Tsunade and Jiraiya who had taken a liking to him upon their first meeting. He trained him partially because he liked the boy and partially to impress Tsunade with his sensitivity to little kids. Needless to say she wouldn't ever think to go out with him until he stopped peeping in the bathhouse.

The boy was instantly becoming the next rookie of the year when he reached age ten and was going to begin the academy, but he had yet to achieve what he wanted most, a friend. He had no one his age to hang out with because of his fear of people. His sensei Iruka was dead set on changing that after he first met the boy a week before classes to ensure that Naruto wasn't afraid to walk into the classroom.

So on his first day he got up out of bed and using his ninja courage he got ready and went to school. Kakashi walked him to the gates of the building and after wishing him good luck and giving him a hug he walked off, leaving the boy to his fate.

He walked in silently and took a seat in the back of the room not knowing that he was about to be made a lot of friends real fast. Iruka walked in and said that as custom they were going to hear speeches from various ninja from around the village. So one by one Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Anko, Tsunade, and Jiraiya all gave speeches about what they had done and accomplished as ninjas. Then they all said a few private words to Naruto. The other children were in awe of this quiet boy who knew the villages highest ranking ninja.

At recess all the girls flocked around this shy boy who had no idea what he did to garter such attention. Eventually he adjusted and started acting around them as he did around all his senseis, which made him seem incredibly, mature. This made all the girls love him more. He already had the makings of a diehard fan club. That's why one Sasuke Uchiha was very pissed.

Even though he acted aloof he thrived on the attention he received. He needed the feel like he was the best because he was an Uchiha. So he marched right up to the new kid and challenged him to a match.

Naruto, never being one to back down from a spar and bolstered by support from his new friends, accepted. He thoroughly thrashed the Uchiha. Sasuke thought that with his skills that he had honed throughout his academy year he could just take out the newcomer in one hit, he was sorely mistaken.

He threw some kunai at the boy, which he blocked. Then he ran towards him and attempted a punch right after he sent the shuriken. The fist was grabbed and Naruto twisted it behind the boys back, effectively disabling him. The fight was over in less than ten seconds, and an Uchiha was out for revenge in less than eleven.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well it took me two days to write that and I don't think it was my best work but I kept getting disrupted constantly. Oh well. I have noticed that a lot of stories are anti Kakashi and that's cool but it was seriously killing my muse when it comes to this fic. So I had to reread for the third time the series of stories by doublezee. She is an amazing author who should be read by all so check it out if you get the chance. All her stories go in an order and all of them are spectacular. Anyway review. I know you're out there so just write me and tell me what you think.


End file.
